The Way We Were
by ChamomileGirlHPGleek
Summary: Finn y Rachel ya eran perfectamente felices antes de llegar al 'felices para siempre' ¿Podrán descubrir, un año después, lo que el matrimonio en verdad significa?. Escrito con mi querida Barriosmari :D Future/AU
1. Compromiso

**¡Hola! Hace algunos días decidimos unir fuerzas e ideas para escribir una historia juntas, y ésto es lo que logramos. Hasta ahora ha sido muy divertido, y tenemos muchas ganas de seguirlo. Esperamos que les guste este primer capítulo, y que nos dejen sus opiniones para continuar con los próximos. ¿Nos ayudan? Ok, aquí vamos... **

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, sólo los usamos para entretenernos escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO I - Compromiso.<p>

Kurt esperaba con inevitable ansiedad a su amiga Rachel mientras ésta se encontraba en los vestidores. Era el gran momento...el más esperado para él. Verla vestida de novia le emocionaba de la misma manera que cuando estuvo a punto de ver a Kate Middleton llegando al altar. Había trabajado días enteros en ese vestido, y ahora estaba a punto de verlo en el escenario donde estaba nacido para estar: el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, no era el hecho de que él lo había diseñado lo que lo satisfacía más de la cuenta. Rachel se iba a casar, e iba a tener una boda de ensueño - a pesar de que se celebrara en un pequeño pueblo como Lima - con el amor de su vida. Por fin su tan querida amiga había encontrado el amor, y estaba a no más de un paso de transformar su relación en una de por vida. Estarían juntos para siempre, lo habían prometido hace sólo unos meses, aunque ya lo habían deseado desde hace tiempo atrás, cuando sus corazones se entregaron el uno al otro. El nombre del afortunado era Finn, un joven alto y guapo - sí, hasta a Kurt mismo le había gustado un poco alguna vez - que la había conquistado con su carisma, humildad, y caballerosidad para con la morocha.

Finalmente, la muchacha hizo su aparición al salir del vestidor, e inmediatamente, su amigo corrió a ayudarla. Rachel modeló con perfecta delicadeza y alegría aquella creación de su amigo, y al ver su rostro complacido, fue a mirarse al espejo.

- Esto es increíble, Kurt - musitó, emocionada - Eres extremadamente talentoso.

- Y tú eres la chica más bella que he visto - agregó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa - Es un honor para mí diseñar el vestido con el que llegarás al altar...

- ¿Puedes creer que me voy a casar? Es decir... parece que hubiese sido ayer el día en que Finn me propuso casamiento. - recordó, emotiva.

- Lo sé,sin embargo, no soy tan rápido a la hora de crear algo como esto, debo admitirlo, me dio gusto que esperaran.

Ella soltó una risita, y se contempló nuevamente cubierta por aquellas telas blancas y vaporosas.

¿En realidad había pasado tanto tiempo...?

_Como casi todas las mañanas, Rachel llegó de su clase de ballet dispuesta a darse una ducha antes de volver a salir para asistir a su ensayo. Esa era su rutina. Ballet, teatro, ballet, teatro... y le encantaba, aunque era un poco pesada, no iba a negarlo. De todos modos... nada era perfecto, ¿verdad? De alguna forma, sin embargo, ella sentía que no podía pedir más. _

_Tenía todo aquello que siempre había querido. Aún recordaba ser esa "perdedora" que sobrevivía a diario las burlas de sus compañeros de la secundaria. Por supuesto, aún recordaba los refrescos en la cara que los "populares" le arrojaban, congelando cada centímetro de su anatomía. Y sobre todas las cosas, aún recordaba no haberse rendido nunca. Incluso sufriendo de esa manera, jamás había dejado de creer en que algún día sería apreciada como se lo merecía. Y finalmente, allí en Nueva York, su sueño se había cumplido. _

_Por fin era una estrella, por fin el término "perdedora" había quedado en el olvido. Ahora se sentía victoriosa, orgullosa de sí misma... feliz. Claro, había una persona en particular que tampoco había dejado de creer en ella nunca. Una persona a la que agradecía no haber perdido a pesar de la distancia que los separó. Una persona a la que ella había deseado siempre de un modo diferente que la fama. Una persona de la que, nada más y nada menos, estaba enamorada: Finn._

_Rachel se dirigió al armario para tomar prendas limpias, y una vez que estuvo lista para su ducha, tuvo que volverse cuando le pareció ver algo extraño en su cama. No, era algo todo menos extraño..._

_- ¿Finn? - preguntó, sorprendida - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?_

_No era que no le gustase tenerlo allí, le encantaba, mas en este momento estaba bastante apurada y lo último que necesitaba era una distracción._

_-Vengo a ver a mi novia.- respondió, atormentándola con su sonrisa torcida que nunca fallaba - ¿Estás ocupada?_

_- Ojalá pudiera decir que no... tengo cosas que hacer, Finn._

_Bajó la vista. Ya no tenía caso quejarse, pero ese día no estaba de humor para soportar lo indudablemente pesado que era su trabajo. Tenerlo ahí era como ser invitada a una fiesta en días de escuela. La diversión no podía durar demasiado._

_- Estoy seguro que esas cosas pueden esperar... pero lo que necesito decirte, no._

_- ¿De qué hablas? - inquirió, confundida._

_El muchacho se acercó más a ella, tomando sus manos, y le sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos. Estaba listo, este era el momento._

_- Me estás asustando. En serio tengo que bañarme._

_-Entonces nos bañamos juntos, lo que te tengo que decir no puede esperar más..._

_-Finn, por favor, tengo prisa...te prometo que al salir del ensayo te llamo y hablamos todo lo que quieras..._

_-Es que...quiero que vayas al ensayo con algo que voy a darte..._

_Rachel suspiró con resignación._

_-De acuerdo, si me vas a dar algo, no puedes tardar mucho tiempo..._

_- Hecho. - bromeó, ansioso por decírselo de una vez ._

_Sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, que aunque parecía inofensiva, era muy significativa. No por el hecho de que la llevaba desde hace tiempo guardada consigo, o porque fuera de la joyería Tiffany´s. Era porque...precisamente en esa pequeña caja...estaba un anillo de compromiso, que, con suerte, sería de Rachel en cuestión de segundos._

_- Ya han pasado diez años desde que apareciste en mi vida. Sólo diez años desde que el destino eligió al club Glee para unirnos. Y, aun así, siento como que te conozco desde siempre. Como si antes de ti… yo no era nadie. Como si no tenía una vida… o no había una verdadera para mí hasta que apareciste en ella, y por fin me despertaste. Sé que hemos pasado por mucho, y que nos hemos lastimado el uno al otro y esas cosas… pero realmente pienso que los buenos momentos que hemos compartido son los que en verdad importan. Los mejores recuerdos de mi vida. ¿Pero sabes qué? Quiero agregarle un "hasta ahora" a esa oración. Porque me doy cuenta hoy, aunque creo que de alguna manera lo he sabido desde el primer instante en que me enamoré de ti, que éste es sólo el comienzo. Que todavía tenemos tanto para vivir…. Para vivir juntos. Quiero que seas mi compañera de vida, Rachel. Quiero tener una familia contigo, envejecer contigo. Así que la primera cosa que tengo que hacer… es hacerte mi esposa._

_La joven parpadeó, cual si quisiera comprobar que no estaba soñando. ¿En serio Finn se le estaba proponiendo? No sabía que decir, y abrió la boca para intentarlo mas él la interrumpió._

_- Rach, yo… sé que somos jóvenes. - continuó - Pero estoy seguro que ésto es lo que quiero. Te quiero a TI, para siempre. Nos quiero a NOSOTROS, fielmente. Te amo de un modo que nunca pensé podría amar a nadie, y del que nunca amaré a nadie más. Soy tuyo, todo tuyo. Amo cada cosa de ti, especialmente aquellas que más odias de ti misma. A mis ojos, eres perfecta. Me hechizaste… Rachel. Me salvaste de esa cosa que solía llamar una vida donde todo lo que parecía importar era la popularidad. Me hiciste feliz. Muy feliz. Por eso te prometo devolverte ese favor, y hacerte la mujer más feliz en la Tierra por el resto de mi existencia tal como te mereces ser. Te lo mereces todo, y prometo no parar hasta alcanzar ese objetivo. Tú eres mi objetivo. Tú eres mi sueño. Tú eres todo lo que quiero. Me siento tan afortunado de tener una chica tan hermosa, talentosa, apasionada, e increíble a mi lado… y no quiero dejarte ir jamás. No al menos que tú lo quieras, claro. Nunca dejaré a nadie herirte, Rachel. Siempre estaré ahí para ti. Siempre. Te lo juro, amor, digo en serio cada una de las palabras que te estoy diciendo. Nunca he sido más honesto y abierto acerca de mis sentimientos que lo que estoy siendo ahora mismo. Y tienes que saber que estas lágrimas que ves en mis ojos no son nada más que lágrimas de felicidad. De esperanza, también. De esperanza en que digas que sí y me dejes hacerte igual de feliz que lo que tú me haces a mí todos los días. _

_Finn se tomó un momento para observar a su novia antes de terminar. Allí, justo frente a sus ojos, yacía la chica que tanto amaba. Ni las lágrimas en su rostro podían hacerle dudar que era la mujer más hermosa que conocía, y la única con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Ella era la correcta, no podía estar más seguro al respecto._

_- Rachel Berry, ¿me darías el honor de casarte conmigo? - preguntó al fin._

Rachel sonrió. De veras se veía hermosa, lo tenía que aceptar. No podía esperar a que Finn la viera así. No podía esperar a caminar por ese altar y tenerlo esperándola al final, vestido de traje y corbata, con una adorable sonrisa. No podía esperar a dejarse de llamar "Rachel Berry", y comenzar a ser "Rachel Hudson". Simplemente, no veía la hora de ser su esposa.

* * *

><p>Una noche antes del gran día todos los amigos cercanos y familiares de Rachel y Finn se reunieron con ellos en Breadstix para la cena de ensayo.<p>

A la mayoría de los presentes, sinceramente, les importaba un comino el coordinarse para la boda; Rachel y Kurt parecían ser los únicos que realmente lo tomaban enserio, aparte de Finn, que llegó de la mano de su futura esposa y luciendo su sonrisa característica que mostraba con más frecuencia desde que comenzó su compromiso.

-De acuerdo, Finn, dejame verte de nuevo-pidió Rachel, por milesima vez, mientras entraban al restaurante.

Finn tomó su mano y se acercó para besar su frente antes de darle el gusto de revisarlo.

-Te ves increíble-admitió ella.

-Y tú estás perfecta como siempre, amor-agregó Finn-No puedo esperar para verte mañana vestida de blanco...

-Tiene que ser paciente, señor Hudson-bromeó-Mañana seré toda tuya, por lo pronto...vamos a ensayar...

- Como usted diga, casi señora Hudson.

Así, ambos aparecieron en el lugar y todos les aplaudieron y brindaron una cálida y estusiástica bienvenida. Tomaron asiento en los lugares arreglados, al lado de sus padres, y por supuesto, madrina y padrino de bodas: Kurt Hummel y Noah Puckerman respectivamente.

El mozo se acercó a llenar sus copas con champaña para el brindis popular, y el primero en ponerse de pié para darlo por comenzado fue Kurt.

El chico se aclaró la garganta y alzó su copa con delicadeza.

- Para empezar...quisiera decir que me encuentro muy agradecido por ser el mejor amigo de Rachel, por tener el privilegio de ser su dama de honor, y porque...¡ha aceptado el vestido de novia que yo diseñé para presumirlo en el altar!

Rachel soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso, ya que prácticamente, desde que le anunció su compromiso, Kurt le había rogado para que le diera una oportunidad a él y a sus diseños.

-Ahora...mi propósito con este discurso no es poner en ridículo a mi amiga, así que no te preocupes, Rachel, tus secretos y momentos de idiotez están a salvo conmigo. En algún momento, sé que tuve algunas dudas acerca de la relación de mis queridos Finn y Rachel, pero...¡sólo véanlos, por favor! Son felices, y estoy seguro de que continuarán así toda la vida...¡les deseo el mejor matrimonio de todos!

Rachel le mandó un beso volador, agradeciéndole, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacer una ovación debido a la aceptación que había tenido su discurso, Noah Puckerman- el padrino- se puso de pie y tomó otra copa de una bandeja que estaba sosteniendo un mozo que iba pasando cerca de él.

-Muy bien, ahora que el discurso de señoritas ha terminado, quisiera, como es mi deber, avergonzar al novio de la manera tradicional.

Finn suspiró, mirando a Rachel.

-Este idiota ya va a comenzar...

-Está bien, Finn, es tu amigo...

-Desgraciadamente...

-¡Silencio al fondo, por favor!-pidió Puckerman.

Finn se resignó, y se cruzó de brazos con la misma expresión que tendría un niño pequeño.

-De acuerdo. no voy a empezar con una introducción aburrida que les haga pensar que soy el perdedor número uno de Lima-continuó Puck-Quiero a mi amigo Finn, cierto, es como mi hermano,pero tampoco hemos formado un lazo de fraternidad como para que mis palabras hacia él los hagan llorar...

-Tienes razón, es algo idiota-observó Rachel...

-Aún viene lo peor-le informó Finn.

-Lo que sí recuerdo es aquella vez en la que prometimos que nos tiraríamos mínimo a diez chicas por año. Mi amigo no cumplió su promesa, estuvo con Rachel en todo momento...

-Fue una promesa estúpida, Rach...- dijo Finn, mirándola nervioso.-Y es cierto...siempre preferí estar a tu lado.

Rachel sonrió, y ambos volvieron a dirigir toda su atención a Puckerman.

-Y lo admiro por eso - admitió el judío - El muchacho se fue por el buen camino. En cambio si me preguntan a mí, yo ya voy en la octava chica...¡y solo estamos en abril!

-Oh por Dios, Puck, no empieces- pidió Finn.

-Tranquilo - le dijo Rachel - Es mejor que se ponga en ridículo él a que te ponga en ridículo a ti...

-Y ahora, para poner en rídículo a mi amigo...

-Gracias, Rach. - suspiró Finn.

La chica soltó una risita.

-Debo comentar que una vez que Finninútil se quedó a dormir en mi casa, por que sí, tengo que admitir que nosotros también solíamos hacer pijamadas...

-Oh, no, eso no...-Finn se sentía en el infierno.

Para su mala suerte, Rachel estaba poniendo mucha atención a la historia de Puck.

-Se asustó tanto con una película de terror que habíamos visto que a mitad de la noche, mientras yo dormía placenteramente, se le ocurrió mojar la cama, gritando "¡Rachel!".

-¡Solo ocurrió una vez!-gritó Finn, e inmediatamente se tapó la boca con las manos.

Rachel lo miró desconcertada, y su madre, Carole, lo contempló preocupada.

-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó.

Finn resopló.

Para colmo, escuchó a su mejor amigo soltando una descarada risotada.

-Creo que mejor termino con esto antes de que a mi amigo le de un paro cardiaco, no quiero arruinar su condición una noche antes de atarse, digo, de casarse, con Rachel.

-Al grano, Puckerman - pidió Rachel, sin importar sonar grosera a esas alturas.

- Sólo quiero desearles...¡toda la paz, armonía,y felicidad del mundo!-exclamó-De acuerdo...¡brindemos!

Apenas cerró la boca, le dio un trago a su copa, y nuevamente, le robó otra a uno de los mozos que se encontraba cerca para finalmente, sentarse.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de un par de horas, varios de los invitados empezaron a retirarse dado que la cena había llegado a su fin. Sin embargo, algunos otros - los amigos de Finn, precisamente - se quedaron pues para ellos la noche recién comenzaba.<p>

- Escucha, Finn. - le advirtió su novia - Entiendo que te merezcas una despedida de soltero como cualquier otro hombre, pero más te vale no terminar en la cama con alguna chica rubia y alta, por no decir todo lo contrario a mí, porque te arrepentirás. - Finn asintió, como un soldado recibiendo las órdenes de su coronel - Y otra cosa, acerca del alcohol... Confío en que te sabrás controlar, en el que no confío es en tu querido amiguito. ¡Míralo cómo está y aún ni siquiera han salido!

- No te preocupes, futura señora de Hudson- dijo el mismo Puckerman, uniéndose a ellos, y prácticamente, sosténiendose de ellos - Si Finn toma un poco de alcohol, yo mismo, personalmente, me encargaré de que se lo tome completo, así comete el crimen en toda su totalidad...¿Qué más da?

Rachel regresó su mirada a Finn, buscando que éste dijera algo.

- Tranquila, no tienes de qué preocuparte. No me siento con ganas de emborracharme esta noche, mañana quizás sí. - bromeó - Ahora ven aquí y dale un beso de despedida a tu futuro esposo, pues a partir de ahora no te volveré a ver hasta que aparezcas en ese altar.

Ella sonrió, satisfecha con esas palabras, y se inclinó en puntas de pié para hacerle caso.

- Cuídate. - pronunció antes de dejarlo ir.

- Lo haré... lo prometo.

Y así, él y su manada de amigotes abandonaron el restaurante dirigiéndose a su próximo destino: la taberna de Lima.

* * *

><p>-Chicos, ésto es una estupidez, en este momento debería estar en casa, repasando mis votos...-se quejó Finn.<p>

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Sam-Solo tienes que leer, no hay necesidad de memorizártelos...

-Sam tiene razón-agregó Mike.

-Puede ser...pero...en realidad, quiero estar mirando a Rachel a los ojos cuando los pronuncie...-admitió, mientras sonreía.

Puckerman puso los ojos en blanco.

-Amigo, ya estarás con ella mañana y el resto de tu vida - le recordó - ¡Lo mejor ahora sería disfrutar tu último noche de soltero!

Al final, los que la habían disfrutado habían sido Puck, Sam, y Mike, pero no Finn.

Él se encontraba demasiado emocionado, y ansioso, pensando en el amor de su vida como para seguirles la fiesta a sus amigos, porque estaba casi seguro de que ellos festejaban únicamente porque había un motivo con el que no tendrían que sacar excusas, no precisamente porque quisieran compartir con Finn su última noche de soltero como debía de ser.

* * *

><p>Mientras los chicos se encontraban haciendo tonterías a lo lejos, se sentó en la barra y negó con la cabeza cuando el cantinero le ofreció bebida. Lo quisiera o no, él sería el conductor designado. Lo irónico es que se trataba de su celebración. Rachel estaría indignada.<p>

- ¿Finn? - lo llamó una voz familiar, y él por instinto se volteó hacia donde venía - Wow, años sin verte y te vengo a encontrar en este bar. El mundo es un pañuelo. - bromeó Quinn, su ex novia, sentada a su lado en la misma barra.

Quinn. Quinn. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí? Oh, claro, el mundo era un pañuelo, y Lima era el lugar más pequeño dentro de él. No debería de sorprenderse...

- Creo que... tienes razón - dijo, un poco confundido, ya que no se esperaba ese reencuentro.

Quinn se acercó intencionalmente a él, y tocó su mano, pero él la apartó inmediatamente.

- Y bien... ¿qué te trae por aquí? - inquirió la rubia, con interés.

-Pues... los chicos y yo estamos celebrando - respondió, incómodo.

En realidad, solo ellos se estaban divirtiendo.

- Oh... - pronunció ella, encontrando a los tres otros chicos en plena borrachera - ¿Y cuál es el motivo de la celebración, si se puede saber?

De acuerdo, para empezar, la situación ya era embarazosa. ¿Acaso tendría que compartirle sus planes a su ex novia? Ya no había otra salida...

-Ehh...Rachel y yo...nos vamos a casar mañana...-soltó, sin esperar la reacción de ella.

Bajó la vista, y trató de liberarse de su mirada, aunque sabía que no era posible.

- ¿Bromeas? - exclamó - Menuda coincidencia, ¿sabes? Pues hoy mismo, acabo de terminar con mis papeles de divorcio. ¿Puedo serte honesta?

Finn asintió, más que sorprendido. ¿Quinn Fabray se había casado y luego divorciado? Rayos, el mundo no solo era pequeño, si no que también daba muchas vueltas...

- El matrimonio no sirve para nada, Finn. Es sólo una forma de asegurarte que no vas a perder a tu pareja... pero terminas perdiéndola igual. Solía pensar que el hombre con el que me casé era el indicado, que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre y esas tonterías. ¡Y ahora mírame! Divorciada. - se burló, riéndose de si misma - Al tiempo la persona que creías amar y juraste hacerlo "hasta que la muerte los separe", se cansará de ti o tú de ella.

-He estado con Rachel cinco años, Quinn.

- Entiendo, entiendo. Pero, dime, ¿con cuántas mujeres has estado para estar tan seguro de que ella es la correcta? Apuesto a que sólo fuimos nosotras dos.

-¿Y si fuera así...qué?-preguntó Finn, comenzando a enfadarse-Para empezar, no tienes por qué meterte en mi vida, por algo saliste de ella...

- Bueno, relájate, sólo te estoy aconsejando para que no cometas el mismo error que yo. Después de todo, la cuestión es, ¿en verdad crees que ella es la mujer de tu vida?

Finn suspiró con frustración, temiendo que aquello se convertiría en una discusión con Quinn, y después decidió pensarlo...Un momento...¿porqué tendría que pensarlo siquiera?

- Créeme, lo que estás a punto de hacer es sólo un gasto de dinero del que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida. - continuó - Al final... la vida de soltera es lo que realmente me hace feliz. Ahora soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, no tengo que vivir con culpa, ni con el anillo en mi dedo anular mirándome como si se tratara de mi propia conciencia. Por fin soy independiente, ¿comprendes?

-Te entiendo, Quinn, y me alegro por ti... - admitió él - Pero lo que verdaderamente me hace feliz...es Rachel... así qué ...

- ¿Y no tienes ni una mínima duda de que pueda haber algo más que te haga feliz más adelante? Es decir, ahora lo crees así... pero nunca sabes qué pasará después. Y si te digo ésto, es por experiencia, no por arruinar tu matrimonio. Eso ya no me interesa.

-Gracias por...aconsejarme, creo que Rachel y yo ya tenemos una vida maravillosa, y así será hasta el final, no tengo... dudas-musitó, de pronto sin tener idea de que estuviera completamente seguro.

- Está bien, como quieras. Sólo te diré una última cosa. - avisó, poniéndose más seria en esta ocasión - ¿Qué pasaría si tú y yo siguiéramos juntos? ¿Si nunca hubieras conocido a Rachel? ¿No pensarías algo similar acerca de mí? Finn, no te das cuenta porque aún eres muy ingenuo, pero hay un mundo aparte de ella. Millones de otras mujeres. Algunas, incluso, que podrían hacerte mucho más feliz que ella. ¿No crees que quizás debas esperar un poco más, sólo por si acaso?

-Esto ya me está cansando - dijo él, sin importarle el hecho de que probablemente la ofendería con su rostro, furioso a más no poder. - Tal vez soy un ingenuo, tal vez me estoy precipitando, apartando del mundo, pero con Rachel...estoy en algo más divino que el paraíso, no hay manera de que pueda seguir viviendo sin ella. Y en cuanto a ti...tú sabes por qué las cosas no funcionaron, y en caso de que lo hubieran hech0, no lo sé. No sé como hacía antes de que la conociera, pero afortunadamente la encontré, y no puedo volver a pensar en ti de una manera en la que solía pensar en el pasado. No me hagas esto, Quinn, por favor, mañana es mi boda...

- Tú ganas, me largo. Aunque sea, eso sí, date el lujo de pasar tu despedida de soltero como se debe. Das lástima, Finn. Adiós, espero que tú y Rachel duren un poco más que cuando Kim Kardashian se intentó casar. ¡Y espero que sigan siendo muy felices juntos!

La chica se levantó, dejó unos billetes sobre la barra, y desapareció de la vista de Finn.

¿Lástima? ¡Lástima le tenía él a ella! ¿Como era posible que después de tanto tiempo quisiera seguir haciéndoles la vida miserable? Tal vez su divorcio la había afectado a ella, claro, pero...¿por qué tenía que arruinarle su felicidad a él?

Sin embargo...en algo tenía razón...es decir, a veces el matrimonio cambia a las personas...

_Rachel no ha cambiado y nunca lo hará, _pensó. _Lo nuestro es diferente, lo nuestro es real..._

Pero...¿qué sucedería sí las circunstancias evolucionaban? Rachel era el amor de su vida, cierto, pero...¿como es que se encontraba completamente seguro de que el matrimonio era su destino? Tal vez solo podían estar juntos y ya...todo sería menos comprometedor, menos dramático...

-Maldita sea-murmuró.

Estaba furioso, confundido...y lo peor era darse cuenta de que Quinn lo había dejado pensando... más de lo que incluso él había podido esperar.

¿Podrían estar él y Rachel dando el paso equivocado...?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí con el primer capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Preparense para TODO! Tenemos muchas expectativas con la historia, así que si les interesa...¡por favor compartan su opinión!<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Faithfully,**

**Vale & Mari ;)**


	2. El Gran Día

**¡Hola otra vez! Acá les traemos un nuevo capítulo, que por cierto, es algo más corto que el anterior. Sin embargo, el largo no lo hace menos importante... ya verán ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes nos pertenecen. Sólo los usamos para entretenernos escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO II - El Gran Día.<p>

Rachel despertó al escuchar el sonido impertinente de su despertador. Por si fuera poco, cuando comenzaba a estirarse, Kurt empezó a gritar, pidiéndole que se levantara.

Con un brinco salió de la cama, y fue directamente a atender a su amigo, que llevaba su enorme vestido cargando en una caja. Detrás de él, venían Tina y Mercedes, que también cargaban con productos de belleza y maquillaje, listas para transformarla en una hermosa novia.

- ¡Arriba, dormilona! - exclamó - Hoy es el gran día, y no podemos perder ni un sólo minuto porque si la novia llega tarde, se demora la boda entera. ¡Y tú sabes como soy con los horarios!

Ella resopló, frustrada, mas apenas escuchó las palabras "el gran día", una sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de sus labios. Había llegado el momento, ¡se iba a casar hoy mismo!

Kurt la guió hasta su tocador, y cubrió su espalda con una toalla pues estaban a punto de rociarla en spray y productos para el cabello.

- Mercedes, cepíllala. Tina, ayúdame con el maquillaje. - ordenó el chico.

-Sí, sargento-obedeció Mercedes, tomando un cepillo, y acto seguido, desenredando el cabello de Rachel.

- Tranquilícence, ¿quieren? Tenemos como dos horas por lo menos. - les recordó ella.

- ¿Y te crees que eso es suficiente? - inquirió Tina - Tú sólo cállate y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo.

La homenajeada puso los ojos en blanco, y se limitó a obedecer. De todos modos, su mente estaba ocupada con la imagen de Finn en un traje, recibiéndola al final del altar. Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba para poder aguantar el tiempo que quedaba antes de la boda.

Sin embargo, a los cinco minutos el aburrimiento se hizo presente, y al contemplar los rostros de sus amigos que estaban sumamente concentrados en su trabajo, tomó su reproductor, que por suerte se encontraba cerca en un estante, y se deleitó con algunos clásicos de Barbra y Celine mientras esperaba para quedar lista.

* * *

><p>Aquella había sido una larga noche para Finn. Conciliar el sueño le fue definitivamente imposible, pues no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que le había dicho Quinn en el bar. Los nervios comenzaban a cubrir sus venas, y las dudas lo atormentaban cada vez más. Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba a Quinn por haberlo provocado, y a si mismo por haberla escuchado. Desde el primer momento en que la rubia había aparecido a su lado, un mal presentimiento lo había acorralado. Sabía que debería de haberse ido con los chicos, sabía que ni siquiera le debería de haber dirigido la palabra en un principio, pero con lo lento que era, había sido inevitable.<p>

Y ahora ya era el día. Faltaban sólo un par de horas para dar el "sí, acepto", y todo parecía tan diferente a como se lo había imaginado. Ese día tenía que ser el más feliz de su vida, Rachel debería de ser lo único que ocupara su mente. En cambio, Quinn y sus palabras parecían estar empujando todo aquello para darse un espacio entre sus pensamientos.

Perdido, optó por escuchar la dulce voz de su prometida deseando que ésta pudiera borrar todas sus dudas en un santiamén. Tomó su teléfono, y discó el número que, por supuesto, tenía en marcación rápida.

* * *

><p>Después de esperar tanto tiempo para quedar finalmente lista, Rachel se puso de pie, y con cuidado, las chicas le ayudaron a desprenderse de su pijama. Discretamente, Mercedes le pasó un sostén nuevo, y Kurt comenzó a sacar el vestido de la caja, evitando mirarla.<p>

Una vez que lo extendió, regresó con las chicas, y al poco tiempo todos ayudaron a Rachel a meterse en él.

Su amiga se sostuvo en su hombro mientras el vestido se acomodaba en su cintura, y justo cuando Mercedes y Tina le estaban ayudando a cerrarlo por la parte de atrás, Kurt se enderezó y el sonido del teléfono celular de Rachel los sobresaltó a los cuatro. Sin embargo, él se rehusó a prestarle atención. Éste no era momento de llamadas, no importaba quién fuera el que llamara.

- ¡Kurt, déjame atender! - exigió ella - Ese es el tono con el que me llama Finn, ¡y quiero hablar con él!

- Eres imposible. - se quejó éste - Tina, alcánzale el teléfono. ¡Más te vale que sea corto! - amenazó, mientras su amiga levantaba la tapa de su celular con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Finn? - contestó, emocionada.

- Hola, Rach... - la saludó él desde el otro lado de la línea - ¿Cómo estás?

- Ansiosa, supongo. Kurt y las chicas me están transformando en otra persona, verás... - bromeó.

- No tengo dudas que te dejarán hermosa... aunque ya lo eres de por sí.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Ya estás listo? No es que tengas demasiado para prepararte, pero eres el novio de todos modos.

- Sí...eh... honestamente recién me levanto. Estoy algo nervioso, ¿tú no?

- Yo también, pero los nervios son del estilo que padezco antes de dar un show. ¡De los mejores! No te preocupes, todo saldrá genial. Kurt se asegurará de eso. - prometió, recibiendo un guiño de ojo de parte de su mejor amigo.

- Lo sé... Bueno, supongo que nos veremos más tarde.

- Adiós, ¡te amo! - se despidió con entusiasmo.

Finn se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. ¿Cómo podía ser semejante idiota como para dudar de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo? Amaba a Rachel. La amaba más que nada en el mundo. ¿Pero por qué tenía que sentirse así, entonces?

- Y yo a ti. - pronunció al fin, cortando inmediatamente.

Hablar con ella, en vez de arreglar las cosas, las había empeorado. Ahora se sentía incluso más horrible consigo mismo que antes. Y confundido, lo cual era todavía más grave.

Tenía miedo, eso es lo que sucedía. Tenía miedo de hacer las cosas mal, de no darle a Rachel lo que se merecía, de decepcionarla y ser un mal esposo. Temía, además, ser como esas parejas que están felices y al llegar al matrimonio, su relación cambia. No creía precisamente en que ese sería el caso de ellos, pero era incapaz de predecir el destino.

Lo que más temía, sin embargo, era perderla. Perderla para siempre. Y ahí fue donde todo pareció convertirse en un infierno.

* * *

><p>El auto de Rachel, que por casualidad iba conduciendo Mike, se detuvo frente a las puertas de la iglesia en donde se celebraría la ceremonia.<p>

Las chicas y Kurt ayudaron a Rachel a salir con cuidado, levantando su enorme cola de dos metros.

Kurt se adelantó, pues ya veía que los invitados estaban esperando ansiosos.

Lo que le llamó la atención, fue ver a Carole, la madre de Finn, que se había percatado de su llegada y estaba acercándose a él con el rostro preocupado.

-Carole, ¿está todo bien?-preguntó-¿Cómo se encuentra Finn?

La mujer tragó saliva, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Finn...no está aquí, Kurt, me temo que se ha quedado estancado en el tráfico- supuso.

-¿Cómo es posible...?-Kurt suspiró- De acuerdo, no te preocupes, Carole, ya le llamaré.

-Suerte con eso- dijo Carole-Yo ya lo he intentado, pero creo que tiene el teléfono apagado. Espero que sí te conteste a ti.

Aún más frustrado, Kurt se alejó a una estancia cerrada, e intentó llamar al amigote número uno de Finn, Noah Puckerman, con la pobre esperanza de que él pudiera informarle del paradero del novio.

Tardó solo unos segundos en responder, y finalmente, se dignó a contestarle con su inconfundible voz pastosa.

-¿Qué pasó, amigo?

-¿Sabes donde se encuentra Finn?-preguntó Kurt, cortante.

-No tengo la más minima idea-admitió Puck-Yo ya estoy aquí en la iglesia y me encuentro igual de desconcertado que todo el mundo. ¿Ya han llegado ustedes?

Kurt volvió a suspirar, más que frustrado, y le colgó a Puckerman sin decirle nada.

Para colmo, se asomó a donde estaban todos, y pudo distinguir al judío en primera fila. Llamarlo había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Mientras consideraba entre golpearse, o simplemente conservar la calma, el sonido de su teléfono lo sobresaltó.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando, se dio cuenta de que Finn, el prometido de Rachel, lo estaba llamando.

Contestó casi de inmediato.

-¡Finn!-exclamó-Estoy muy preocupado por ti, Rachel ya está en la entrada con las chicas y tú no apareces...¿qué sucede?

-Kurt...yo...es sólo que-del otro lado de la línea, Kurt pudo darse cuenta del tono de la voz de Finn, el cual era muy distinto-No sé si...pueda hacer ésto.

Kurt abrió los ojos como platos, pero antes de perder la cordura completamente, intentó saber el por qué.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Finn?-inquirió, nervioso.

-Yo...realmente amo a Rachel, Kurt, la amo, pero...

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE, FINN?-Kurt estalló, estaba desesperado, y los titubeos de Finn no hacían más que sacarlo de quicio.

-Sólo...necesito saber que Rachel y yo seguiremos siendo los mismos, ésto no nos va a cambiar, ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué habría de cambiarlos?

-Tal vez...nos estamos precipitando, Kurt, el matrimonio...el matrimonio es algo serio...

-Para eso te comprometiste, Finn...¿no me digas que ahora quieres cancelarlo?

-No sé que hacer, Kurt-musitó, mientras una lágrima caía sobre su mejilla-No quiero cometer un error.

-¡Pero es que no lo vas a cometer!-exclamó él-¡Te vas a casar con el amor de tu vida! ¡Eso es todo!

-Yo...no puedo-a Finn se le quebró la voz-No puedo hacer esto. Lo siento, Kurt...

Finn colgó el teléfono, sin esperar ninguna respuesta, y se dejó caer en su cama, sincapaz de combatir el llanto.

* * *

><p>Kurt regresó con las chicas, que estaban ayudando a Rachel con su largo y precioso vestido. Tina le entregó las flores, y Mercedes le ayudó a acomodar su ver a su amiga sonriendo, Kurt sintió como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos.<p>

El chico venía cabizbajo, y Rachel, a pesar de los nervios, se percató de ello inmediatamente. ¿Algo estaría yendo mal? _Por favor, que todo esté bien., _deseó en sus adentros. ¿Sería algo acerca de su vestido? ¿Es que se había ensuciado la cola? ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

-¿Qué sucede, Kurt?-preguntó, preocupada.

Tina y Mercedes contemplaron al chico de la misma manera, desconcertadas.

-Rachel...-dio un largo suspiro-Finn no puede hacer esto. No va a venir...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les podemos pedir piedad y que no nos maten? xD El fic está calificado como Romance &amp; ANGST por una razón :) Eso sí, si nos quieren matar en los reviews, no hay problema ;D jajaja. <strong>

**¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿No habrá boda? ¿Qué dirá Rachel? Tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo para saberlo ;)**

**Faithfully,**

**Vale & Mari.**

**P.D: Los reviews mantienen nuestros dedos activos sobre el teclado, ¿nos ayudan con eso? ¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Corazones Rotos

**¡Hola! Dicen que "la tercera es la vencida", y acá nosotras les traemos el tercer capítulo ;D Prepárense para un lado de Rachel que no conocían, esperamos que les guste :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes nos pertenecen. Sólo los usamos para entretenernos escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO III<strong>- <strong>Corazones Rotos

-No va a venir...

Las últimas palabras de Kurt resonaron como un eco por su cabeza, y aun así, Rachel no lograba comprenderlas.

¿Acaso eso estaba sucediendo? ¿En verdad Finn la había dejado plantada?

Ese no era el Finn que ella conocía. Ese no era el chico del que ella se había enamorado. En menos de veinticuatro horas, lo único que él deseaba era estar con ella para siempre. ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Había sucedido algo en su despedida de soltero? Sabía que aquella salida había sido una mala idea...

Sin parpadear, pero a punto de desvanecerse, Rachel respiró profundamente, y sostuvo su vientre, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no devolver.

-¡Puckerman!-gritó-¡Traigan a Puckerman, ahora mismo!

Al principio, los chicos no reaccionaron a sus órdenes, pues estaban preocupados sosteniéndola, pero la alarmante voz de Rachel no los pudo dejar pasmados por mucho tiempo.

Kurt les hizo señas a las chicas, y éstas entraron a la iglesia con rapidez.

Mike bajó del auto, e inmediatamente ayudó a Kurt a sostener a Rachel.

-Será mejor si la metemos al carro-sugirió Mike-Al menos así puedo encender el aire acondicionado...

Kurt asintió, y Rachel, que estaba prácticamente inmóvil, se dejó llevar por ambos.

Un poco después, Tina y Mercedes regresaron no sólo con Puckerman: Sam, Santana y Brittany también lo acompañaban.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el judío, desconcertado.

Mercedes bajó la vista, y suspiró.

-Kurt habló con Finn...-explicó-No va a venir...

-¿Eso quiere decir que no habrá boda?-preguntó Brittany, con tristeza.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado con él?-quiso saber Sam, mientras masajeaba sus sienes. Probablemente, aún sufriendo sus excesos de la noche anterior.

Para eso, Rachel bajó el vidrio del auto en la parte trasera, donde se encontraba, y miró a todos sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Puckerman...-murmuró, apenas siendo audible-Puckerman, ven, por favor...

El chico corrió hacia su encuentro, y se encorvó un poco para poder estar a la altura de ella.

-¿Qué hicieron anoche?-preguntó débilmente- ¿Por qué Finn...?¿Por qué me dejó?

A Puckerman se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo explicar aquello? Para empezar, ni el mismo tenía idea del comportamiento de Finn. Estaba muy ocupado divirtiéndose como para saber el motivo de su cambio. Se sintió culpable por su irresponsabilidad, y deseó poder hablar con Finn ese mismo día, después de todo era el padrino, y su mejor amigo, pero desafortunadamente, tenía una resaca que atender.

-Yo...no entiendo que pasó-admitió, cabizbajo-pero...seguro hay una explicación. Te prometo que hablaré con él...

Y entonces, una primera lágrima resbaló por las mejillas de la adorable novia.

Puck se maldijo a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que no había dado una respuesta conveniente, pero después de todo, no podía hacer más.

Kurt se percató del llanto silencioso que se apoderó de su amiga, e hizo a Puckerman a un lado.

-Rachel, tranquila, todo va a estar bien- tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente-Todo va a estar bien, tranquila...

Para su desgracia, ella comenzó a temblar, y tuvo que abrir la puerta del coche para así poder abrazarla.

Cuando lo hizo, Rachel se aventó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar histéricamente.

Todos miraron la escena con lástima, impotencia, y sobre todo, desconcierto.

Finn estaba más que listo para convertirse en el esposo de Rachel...¿Qué podría haberlo hecho arrepentirse?

-Ni siquiera sé cómo sentirme-sollozó Rachel, descontrolada-No lo entiendo, Kurt...

-Shh...-la calmó él-Todo tiene una explicación...

-Pensé...creí que me amaba, Kurt, y me ha dejado aquí, vestida de novia, sin nada más...

Kurt lloró con ella, no podía evitarlo. Todo había sido de lo más extraño.

Finn era un cobarde, un idiota, un...bueno, no hacía falta mencionarle todo eso a ella. Y como su mejor amigo, tenía que ayudarla. Lo mejor sería estar ahí con ella en todo momento...

Para eso, Tina se acercó, y lo tomó del hombro.

Kurt se enderezó, y soltó lentamente la mano de Rachel para encarar a su otra amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesitamos hablar-dijo Tina-Tenemos que hacer algo...

-De acuerdo-aceptó Kurt, y volvió a mirar a Rachel.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo, estrellita, por favor tranquilízate-le pidió-Mike, por favor cuídala.

Éste asintió, e inmediatamente, encaró a Rachel, ya que no sería conveniente hablar con ella por medio del espejo retrovisor.

Carole salió con la intención de hablar con todos los jóvenes que se encontraban conversando frente a la parroquia.

-Chicos...-los interrumpió-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué no baja Rachel? ¿Donde está Finn?

-Parece que su hijo salió corriendo como un cobarde-comentó Santana, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Kurt al instante.

Por mucho que era cierto, aquel comentario estaba fuera de lugar, sobre todo si se lo decía a la madre de Finn.

-Carole...Finn me llamó-explicó Kurt-Me dijo que...no podía casarse. Se escuchaba muy distinto, además...confundido, no sé con exactitud que fue lo que pasó con él.

La mujer se llevó las manos al rostro, sorprendida, y a la vez, reacia a creer la decisión que había tomado su hijo. Estaba enamoradísimo de Rachel, lo sabía. Incluso hubo una temporada en la que todos los días le pedía consejos acerca de cómo una mujer desearía que se le pidiera casamiento, y cual sería la mejor opción para pedírselo a Rachel. Ella misma lo acompañó a Tiffany´s para ayudarlo a escoger un anillo y así entregárselo a su novia. Por un momento, supuso que el único sueño de Finn era el de formar una familia con ella...y ahora que estaba a punto de cumplirlo...¿Por qué habría renunciado a él?

Todo era de lo más confuso, y desde luego que le rompió el corazón.

Más, ver a lo lejos a la novia, que había sido plantada repentinamente, la destrozó por completo.

Y no se atrevió a acercarse a ella, desde luego, porque nunca hubiera podido encontrar las palabras para justificar a su hijo, y a la vez, hacerla sentir mejor a ella.

Así que se fue. Entró nuevamente a la iglesia sin volver a intercambiar palabra alguna con ninguno de los chicos , y con la intención de avisar que la boda se había cancelado. Era lo único que se le pudo ocurrir en el momento.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el coche, Rachel encontró consuelo en Mike, quien la dejó desahogarse por completo, pero sin dejarla caer.<p>

-Después de...todo-comenzó-Después de todo lo que vivimos, de todo lo que me prometió...¿Como es que las cosas terminaron así...?

Rachel aún no salia del impacto, era obvio, pero una parte de ella ya estaba comenzando a reaccionar con rabia, más que con tristeza. No lo podía creer, y no lo entendía, de ninguna manera. No podía suponer como Finn había sido capaz de dejarla, pero prefirió no recordarlo, al menos por un momento...

-Es simplemente...triste-admitió; Mike la escuchó sin interrumpirla-Porque...yo le entregué mi vida, prácticamente. Dejé mi carrera en Broadway por él, dejé Nueva York por él...y ahora, sólo tengo un ramo de flores en las manos que probablemente se marchitarán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y no lo puedo creer, no sé lo que estoy sintiendo, y mucho menos sé que pensar...

-Las flores son hermosas, Rachel-comentó Mike, sintiéndose más idiota que nunca.

Todo lo que le estaba diciendo era demasiado para él, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a apoyarla.

-Es sólo que...no puedo reconocerme a mí misma ahora- las lágrimas volvieron a inundar las mejillas de Rachel-Lo dejé todo por él, y así es como él me paga...¿cómo puedo ser tan tonta?

- No eres tonta. - le corrigió - Finn será mi amigo, pero definitivamente el tonto ha sido nada más que él. Y... yo... yo sé que él te ama, Rachel. No sé qué rayos estará sucediendo por su cabeza en este momento, pero estoy seguro que no lo está pasando bien...

**- **¡Eso no me importa! ¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para dejarme plantada en nuestra propia boda? ¡No tiene perdón! - sollozó, la rabia comenzando a superar su tristeza.

Mike empezó a sentirse incómodo... Finn era uno de sus mejores amigos, y por más decepcionado que estaba con él, no podía hablar mal de él a sus espaldas. Rachel le importaba, era su amiga también, mas no podía ponerse de su lado en tan delicada situación. En realidad, no podía ponerse del lado de ó entonces con todas sus fuerzas que Kurt volviera de inmediato, pues no podía encargarse de la chica por si solo.

Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado y Kurt regresó, pero con la multitud de invitados completa detrás de él.

-Oh, Dios, ya están saliendo todos-comentó el castaño, sintiendo un terrible peso sobre sus hombros-Espero que Rachel se encuentre bien...

* * *

><p>Rachel se quedó petrificada al darse cuenta de que todos sus invitados estaban a escasos centímetros de ella, reparando, probablemente, en su situación.<p>

Y aunque no tuviera mucho sentido, se encogió instintivamente para pasar desapercibida.

-Vámonos de aquí-le pidió a Mike, en un tono demasiado seco para su gusto, además de imperativo-Sácame de aquí...

Sin contradecirla, Mike aceleró y pronto el auto desapareció del frente de la iglesia.

Por fortuna, los invitados apenas lo habían notado, pero los demás chicos estaban desconcertados.

-¿A donde se fueron?-preguntó Tina, percatándose de la ausencia del auto.

**- **A donde sea que se hayan ido, creo que lo mejor es seguirlos. - sugirió Kurt.

Los demás coincidieron, y se separaron en dos coches, el suyo y el de Puck, para salir detrás del de Mike. En el camino, Rachel escuchó que acababa de llegarle un mensaje a su celular y lo buscó en su cartera. Las mujeres modernas no podían despegarse de sus teléfonos ni siquiera en el día de su boda. Tomó el aparato en sus manos, y levantó la tapa para ver de quién era el texto que en tan inoportuna situación le acababan de mandar. Al leer el nombre prácticamente sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido, pero no se resistió a abrirlo de todos modos.

_Rachel:_

_Sé que probablemente no quieres saber de mí, pero hay una explicación. Voy saliendo para la iglesia y te prometo que no te dejaré ir nunca más. Por favor, perdóname, te amo..._

_Finn._

Rachel miró el mensaje por unos segundos, hasta que la rabia se apoderó de ella y explotó. Con el llanto presente una vez más, se acercó a la ventanilla, y la abrió, arrojando su teléfono al aire.

Mike se percató de esto por medio del espejo retrovisor y abrió los ojos como platos, dando un alto muy poco conveniente.

-¡NO, RACHEL!-gritó, entrando en pánico-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tienes suerte de que no fui yo la que me aventé-comentó ella, sin inmutarse.

Mike se agarró la cabeza y por un momento casi se olvidó de que estaba conduciendo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle ésto a él? Regresó sus manos al volante, y tomó una bocanada de aire intentando concentrarse en el camino. Quizás, así, llegar a la casa de Rachel sería al menos un poco más fácil.

Cuando por fin se estacionó afuera, no tuvo tiempo de comportarse como un caballero y abrirle la puerta pues ella se le adelantó al salir corriendo hasta la puerta de su casa y dándole una patada después. Mike empezó a creer que la chica se estaba volviendo loca.

**- **Oye, ¿qué ocurre? ¡Tranquila!

- Esta maldita puerta está cerrada y no puedo entrar.

- Bueno... para algo existen las llaves, ¿verdad?

Rachel lo fulminó con la mirada, y le tiró la cartera violentamente. El pobre, temiendo que en cualquier momento se convirtiera en "la novia asesina" y su primer víctima fuera él, buscó las llaves en dicha cartera y abrió la puerta haciendo lo posible para no mirarla a los ojos. La morocha desapareció de su vista, arrojándose sobre su cama de inmediato para utilizar las sábanas como pañuelos y llorar más desesperadamente que nunca. Mike, a esa altura, ya no distinguía la diferencia entre los llantos y los gritos, y consideró el sonido del timbre un verdadero milagro caído desde el cielo para salvarlo.

- ¡Mike! - exclamó Mercedes - ¿Dónde está Rachel?

- En la cama... ¿dónde más?

Kurt salió corriendo a su encuentro con el resto consigo, menos Tina que se quedó con su novio en la sala intentando calmarlo después de todo por lo que el inocente chico había tenido que pasar.

- ¡SALGAN! - los echó Rachel con un grito feroz apenas invadieron su cuarto - ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Váyanse!

- Rachel, cariño, entiendo por lo que estás pasando... - intentó consolarla Kurt, acariciándole el cabello- pero...

- ¡Pero nada! - lo interrumpió, alejándolo con brutalidad - ¡No hay nada que decir! Soy una novia a la que han dejado plantada con el vestido más hermoso de la historia, - su amigo sonrió, orgulloso, a pesar de la situación - y con la ilusión de pasar el resto de su vida con el hombre al que creía el indicado. ¡No hay consuelo alguno! Por favor, déjenme sola. - sollozó.

- Escucha, Berry. - saltó Puck - Creo que todos coincidimos en que mi amigo ha sido un verdadero idiota, pero no tienes que ponerte así. Sólo queremos ayudarte... creo.

- ¿Pueden creer que el muy descarado se dignó a mandarme un mensaje? Lo odio, juro que lo odio.¡Ya no quiero volver a saber de él ! Y ahora probablemente se encuentra llegando a la iglesia, claro, si es que se atreve a cumplir con la promesa de su mensaje...

¿Acababa de decir que lo odiaba? Ni ella misma podía creerlo... pero su alma había hablado. Su rabia y corazón en pedazos habían hablado, dejando a cada uno de los individuos dentro de esa habitación boquiabiertos y sin palabras.

- Puckerman, Sam... les voy a pedir que se retiren. Necesitamos sacarle a nuestra amiguita sus prendas.

- Mis inútiles, y para colmo costosas prendas. - agregó ella.

Los chicos obedecieron, y se unieron a la pareja asiática en el hall de la entrada.

- Bien, _Corpse Bride, _- emitió Santana - quédate quietecita y déjanos desnudarte.

- Kurt... ¿no podemos ser sólo... chicas propiamente dicho? - pidió Rachel.

- Oh, ¿te refieres a Britt y a mí? Descuida, no eres mi tipo. No me gustan las enanas, y tampoco es que haya en ti nada que no conozca.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, y aún destrozada, dejó como un verdadero cadáver que las _chicas _la desvistieran.

* * *

><p>Finn estacionó afuera de la iglesia y sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de cerrar la puerta de su camioneta salió corriendo hacia adentro esperando encontrarse con su... ¿novia? En su lugar, sin embargo, la única persona que quedaba allí era su mismísima madre.<p>

- Mamá... ¿dónde está Rachel? - inquirió, preocupado.

- Finn, ¿dónde has estado _tú? _Ella ya se ha ido y créeme, por cómo la vi, no cuentes con que vuelva.

- Pero... yo le envié un mensaje y...

- ¿Un mensaje? - pronunció, ubicando una mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho - Hijo, no puedes esperar que un simple mensaje enmiende lo que ocurrió. Fue grave... muy grave.

- Lo sé, y es por eso que necesito hablar con ella. Tiene que saber por qué lo hice... por qué creí que no deberíamos casarnos. Me asusté por un momento, pero...ahora estoy listo. Aún quiero seguir estando con ella, mamá. La amo, ella es todo para mí.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no estuviste aquí a tiempo? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta último momento para arrepentirte de lo que venimos planeando hace meses?

- Es que...

- Finn, tienes que darle tiempo. La has lastimado mucho, y no se le pasará de la noche a la mañana. Se lo debes.

El joven lo consideró por un momento... no quería aceptar esa realidad. No podía darle tiempo. Tal como había dicho, Rachel lo era todo para él, su vida entera, y no podía ía como estar en coma, o de otra manera, prácticamente muerto. Pero a su vez, su madre tenía razón. Él había cometido un terrible error, y que Rachel pudiera perdonarlo podría tomarle semanas... o quizás incluso más. ¿Cómo haría, entonces, para sobrevivir a partir de ahora? Inevitablemente las lágrimas volvieron a cubrir su cara al tan sólo imaginar una vida sin ella...

Carole lo abrazó, y él se sintió como un niño pequeño buscando consuelo en su madre pues ésta era la única que podría dárselo. Su vida acababa de convertirse en un verdadero infierno y él único culpable, estaba seguro, era él mismo.

* * *

><p>-Esta es una situación grave, señoritas-dijo Kurt, al momento que él y las chicas salieron de la habitación de Rachel, ya que, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, la chica no había podido evitar quedarse dormida. Estaba alterada...y triste. Lo mejor sería dejarla descansar...<p>

- Sí, creo que no había visto a Rachel así desde que la invité a Fondue For Two y le dije que hasta Lord Tubbington cantaba mejor que ella. - comentó Brittany, haciendo que Santana asintiera con una sonrisa traviesa.

Kurt suspiró, exasperado.

-No podemos dejarla así...-Mercedes miró a la puerta de la habitación con tristeza-Aún no entiendo qué sucedió con Finn, porque estaba perfectamente bien en el ensayo,pero...Rachel se merece algo mejor que todo este sufrimiento...

-¿Ahora sí puedes darte cuenta de cómo son los hombres?-le preguntó Santana, enojada, a Kurt- Y todavía quieres salir con uno, son una perdida de tiempo.

-¡Basta ya!-Tina comenzó a impacientarse-Tenemos que buscar la manera de que...Rachel supere todo ésto...

-Eso sólo será cuestión de tiempo...-dijo Mercedes.

De pronto, cuando todas se pusieron a pensar en alguna alternativa para curar a Rachel, de su habitación se escuchó un brusco sonido que los sobresaltó a todos. En un nanosegundo, volvieron a escuchar el llanto de la chica.

- Ésto es serio. Siento que Berry está pasando por algún tipo de metamorfosis y se va a convertir en una criatura verde y molesta como ella, pero aun más horripilante. - explicó Santana.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Mercedes- El amor de su vida la dejó plantada, no es algo fácil de sobrellevar.

-Tienes razón.-Brittany y Tina asintieron.

-¡Estoy harto de todo ésto!-Kurt gritó, molesto, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si es que Rachel o los chicos llegaran a escucharlo-¡Rachel Berry no puede seguir así! ¡HA SIDO SUFICIENTE! Así que si no decide salir de su cuarto cuando se lo pidamos por las buenas...

-¿Saldrá por las malas?-supuso Mercedes.

Kurt se liberó de su postura a la vez que soltaba un suspiro.

-Tenemos que encargarnos de ella-dijo- Y ya sé lo que vamos a hacer...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieren saber qué es lo que Kurt tiene pensado? Pues entonces les pedimos algunos reviews que defintivamente ayudarán a que subamos el próximo capítulo pronto. ¡Por favor! Nos morimos por saber su opinión. Y por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios yo tweets hasta ahora, de veras los apreciamos :)**

**Faithfully,**

**Mari & Vale ;)**


	4. Escape

**¡Ya más de un mes sin actualizar! Lo sentimos mucho, cada una ha estado con sus propias cosas y se nos complicó un poco; pero finalmente hemos logrado terminarlo, y esperamos que la demora haya valido la pena :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes nos pertenecen. Sólo los usamos para entretenernos escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO IV<strong>- <strong>Escape

_Los brazos de Finn la acogieron de tal modo que sintió que jamás la dejarían ir. Le brindaban calor, protección, seguridad... cual si mientras estuviera en sus brazos nada podría ir mal. Pues en sus brazos se sentía feliz, completa. Levantó su mirada para buscar la de Finn, sonriéndole, mas sus ojos escondían algo... algo que debía decirle y que a sus presentimientos no parecían agradar._

_- Finn... ¿estás bien? - inquirió, comenzando a preocuparse._

_No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Al menos no en palabras, ya que sus brazos perdieron contacto con su anatomía, sintiéndose entonces, justamente, con frío, desprotegida, insegura... ¿Qué ocurría?_

_De a poco empezó a alejarse, paso tras paso, la distancia palpitándose en todos los sentidos posibles._

_- Finn... ¿a dónde vas? - preguntó, intentando alcanzarlo... y sin lograrlo._

_Él continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado, cada vez apartándose más de Rachel. Ella quiso moverse, y detenerlo, mas le fue imposible. Era como si estuviera literalmente clavada al suelo, y sus labios se hubieran sellado sin razón alguna. Quería gritar, rogarle que regresara, sentir su piel sobre la de ella otra vez... pero en lugar de aquello, sólo salieron lágrimas. Lágrimas inaudibles, saladas, dolorosas. _

_La angustia se apoderó de sus venas junto a la impotencia y aquél nuevo miedo a la soledad. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué la había abandonado? ¿Qué había hecho tan mal para merecerlo? Una punzada en el pecho la atacó de repente, tan profunda que pudo sentir que ese era su fin... su consumación sobre la Tierra. _

Y entonces despertó. Hacía tiempo que Rachel Berry no abría los ojos llorando por nada más y nada menos que un sueño... o pesadilla, en esta ocasión, y la razón era obvia: Finn no había hecho más que hacerla feliz cada uno de los días que estuvieron juntos hasta el anterior...

Sin embargo, todo eso la había hecho recordar su realidad, literalmente. Su vestido de novia estaba muy lejos de ser visto, quien sería su esposo no se encontraba ahí, Nueva York estaba a kilómetros de distancia, y toda su vida parecía haberse desmoronado en cuestión de horas. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué era peor. Sus sueños no habían sido nada placenteros, la realidad estaba ahí, atormentándola, y probablemente lo haría el resto de sus días...

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora?-preguntó Santana, con fastidio.

Kurt estuvo a punto de responder, pero los sollozos de Rachel volvieron, y su propio corazón no pudo soportarlo.

-Esperen un segundo...

Entró a la habitación de Rachel tan pronto como le fue posible y corrió a abrazarla inmediatamente.

**- **Cielo, ¿estás bien?

Ella se acomodó un poco más entre los brazos de su amigo, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho ajeno sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

- Veo que no... - observó éste - Rachel... no puedes estar así toda la vida. - pronunció mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos de su amiga.

El chico tenía razón, y ella lo sabía... ¿Es que iba a llorar por el resto de su vida porque Finn le rompió el corazón? No. Era él el que se merecía llorar, no ella. Él la había perdido, pero Rachel estaba segura de que aún la vida le tenía preparado mucho más. Levantó la mirada, y se limpió las lágrimas habiéndosele encendido una lamparita mental con una idea que no iba a esperar demasiado hasta llevar a cabo.

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>Tienen que ayudarme a deshacerme de todo lo que tenga que ver con Finn. - avisó con seriedad en el tono de voz, dirigiéndose no sólo a Kurt sino a todas sus amigas que ya se habían sumado detrás de él - Cada cosa que me recuerde a él tiene que desaparecer ya mismo de mi vista.

-Dios mío, esto es deprimente-dijo Santana.-¿Acaso piensas tirar todas sus fotografías?

Rachel asintió.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres guardar al menos el dije de estrella que te regaló?-preguntó Tina, revisando sus cosas.

-No-respondió ella, secamente.

-Entonces...supongo que tampoco quieres tener más comunicación con él...-comentó Mercedes.

-Supones bien...-Rachel suspiró-No quiero volver a saber de él.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas cómplices la una a la otra, y fue el turno de Kurt de romper el silencio.

- De acuerdo. Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces eso es lo que haremos. A trabajar, señoritas. Necesitamos buscar cada cosa del señor Hudson que haya en esta casa.

- Esperen, ¿esto será como esos rituales de las películas? ¿Quemaremos todo? - quiso saber Brittany, encantada con la idea.

-No tienen que quemarlo-Rachel estaba dolida; sí, ya no quería volver a verlo, cierto, pero una parte de ella no podía hacer eso, pues lo quisiera o no, Finn Hudson aún tenía su corazón, y los recuerdos de todo lo que habían vivido juntos la detenían, era algo extenuante.

-¿Entonces prefieres meter todo en cajas y guardarlas en un lugar donde no puedas verlas?

-Creo que sí-supuso-En un lugar donde también guarde todos mis recuerdos con él...

* * *

><p>Finn llegó a su casa y apenas pasó por la puerta pensó en dirigirse a su habitación, pero Carole lo detuvo.<p>

-Finn, sé como te sientes pero...

-¡Pero nada, mamá!-estalló él, más lágrimas acumulándose-Cometí un error, perdí al amor de mi vida, ya no hay nada que hacer...

-Finn, por favor...

El muchacho no lo escuchó.Siguió su camino hasta su habitación, y como era de esperarse, se aventó en la cama y descargó todo el dolor que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho.

¿Qué diablos le había hecho a Rachel? ¿Qué le había hecho a su vida entera?

Lo había echado todo a perder, sin dudas. Jamás pensó que las cosas terminarían así... Quizás no quería casarse con ella, pero lo último que podría desear sería perderla... Era el amor de su vida, y sin ella, valga la redundancia, ya no había vida alguna.

¿Hacía cuánto que no lloraba así, que no se sentía tan mal? Quizás desde la secundaria, cuando Quinn lo había engañado... Pero esta vez, sin embargo, era él quien le había roto el corazón a alguien y no al revés. Era él quien había dejado a Rachel en el altar de su boda, sin aparecer hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. La culpa era suya y de nadie más, y eso era lo que lo destrozaba más.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo demonios podría enmendar esto? Conociendo a Rachel, no sería fácil... pero debía ser posible. Tenía que haber alguna manera de recuperarla, de que ella lo perdonara. No obstante, era tal la angustia del muchacho que no tenía siquiera fuerzas para pensar, para levantarse de esa cama y hacer algo al respecto. Todo lo que podía hacer era llorar... llorar y llorar hasta tranformar su almohada en básicamente un pañuelo empapado.

¿Había hecho lo correcto? Si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás, ¿estaría ahora casado con Rachel? Finn no sabía la respuesta. Incluso sintiéndose así de horrible, considerando que la muerte sería un castigo adecuado para lo que había hecho, no lograba arrepentirse de sus actos. Todavía no era capaz de asegurarse que el matrimonio era una buena idea, que las cosas que Quinn le había dicho en la taberna no se asemejaban ni un poquito a la validez.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>De acuerdo, dijiste que tenías un plan-le recordó Mercedes a Kurt-Suéltalo.

Kurt suspiró y su postura decayó; su rostro volvió a reflejar tristeza, sin embargo, se fue recuperando poco a poco y finalmente recordó como expresar aquello que se le había ocurrido.

-¿Acaso alguna de ustedes tiene la más mínima idea de lo enamorada que Rachel estaba, o más bien dicho, está de Finn? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para sacarla de la depresión!

-¿La llevamos a un bar de strippers?-preguntó Brittany.

-Podemos hacer un viaje a Nueva York-dijo Mercedes-Tal vez eso la anima un poco...

-Más bien la matará-aseguró Tina-Tenemos que llevarla a algún lugar en donde despeje su mente de todo esto, se desconecte del mundo completamente...

-Ya lo has dicho, hermana-Santana sonrió-¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a Las Vegas?

* * *

><p>Al rato las chicas y Kurt regresaron a la habitación de Rachel donde ésta se encontraba sentada en el suelo con una expresión ilegible en su rostro.<p>

- ¿Y? ¿Ya han terminado de juntar todos los rastros de ese ser humano que haya aquí adentro?

- De hecho... - comenzó Mercedes, mirando a los demás en busca de autorización antes de seguir - Tenemos una idea mejor.

Rachel los miró confundida.

- Rachel Berry, - dijo Kurt - empieza a armar tus valijas pues...

**- **¡Nos vamos a Las Vegas! - exclamó Brittany saltando de emoción.

* * *

><p>Brittany fue la primera de las chicas en bajar del autocar que las había dejado en el hotel Caesar´s Palace y lo hizo dando un enorme salto para terminar cayendo en la fabulosa tierra de Nevada.<p>

Había casinos en todo el alrededor y el ambiente era prometedor.

De una en una, las chicas fueron bajándose junto con sus valijas y uno de los conserjes se acercó para ayudarlas.

-Bienvenidas a Las Vegas, señoritas...

-¿Está abierto el bar?-preguntó Santana, con interés.

El hombre asintió.

-Cierra a la medianoche...

-¡Woohoo!

-Pensé que esta era la ciudad que nunca duerme-comentó Tina.

-Esa es Nueva York- le corrigió Rachel, sin ánimos.

-Sinceramente, no me importa el bar-admitió Mercedes-Los casinos son la belleza de esta ciudad, chicas. ¡No puedo esperar para ir al boliche, y a las máquinas! Oh, y tal vez podremos ver algún espectáculo.

-Yo sólo quiero tomar-dijo Santana, desplomándose en uno de los sillones de la recepción, y a la vez, quitándose sus anteojos de sol.

Todas la miraron extraño.

-¿Qué?-preguntó-Fue un vuelo largo, y no pude doparme porque tuve que consolar a Rachel, que no dejó de llorar ni siquiera cuando aterrizamos.

Las chicas miraron a su amiga apenadas, y Santana detectó a tiempo el error que había cometido.

-Lo siento, Rachel, pero...este viaje es para divertirnos. Así que todas deberíamos de quitarnos esta cara de que todo apesta, nos vamos a arreglar de la mejor manera posible, y entonces sí, tomaremos Vegas...

Kurt levantó una ceja.

-No puedo esperar-mencionó Rachel, con sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>Días después del infortunio ocurrido en lo que sería la boda de Rachel y Finn, Noah Puckerman tomó su viejo automóvil el cual tenía las ventanillas bajas debido a la inmensa onda de calor que estaba agobiando Lima. Vestido con sus gafas de sol de aviador y una de sus típicas camisetas sin manga, se adentró en el vecindario al que bien conocía desde su niñez.<p>

Carole, a quién, tenía que admitirlo, quería como una madre, fue lo suficientemente amable como para abrirle la puerta a pesar de la situación. Ella también sufría por su hijo. Todos se habían dado cuenta...y no era nada agradable.

-Sigue en su habitación-le comentó ella, haciendo de aquella frase ya un saludo conforme pasaban los días-Solo lo verás fuera durante la cena, si es que tiene hambre, o cuando le surja algún trabajo en que ocuparse.

Puck asintió con tristeza. No le gustaba ver cómo la vida de su amigo decaía con el paso de los días. Lo pudo tener todo. De hecho, se imaginaba a Finn estando en ese momento disfrutando junto a Rachel de su luna de miel en un lugar paradisiaco, o tal vez en uno muy elegante en el Viejo Continente, lo cual era más que nada un gusto de ella. Pero se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, y por ende, encerrado inevitablemente en el pueblo de Lima, Ohio.

Al entrar al cuarto, la escena ante sus ojos no lo sorprendió demasiado. Finn estaba literalmente tirado en su cama, boca abajo como si deseara besar la almohada, y el ambiente allí se sentía totalmente deprimente apenas uno daba un paso hacia adentro.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no te bañas? El olor aquí es asfixiante, y eso viene de mí por lo que debería preocuparte... - observó Puck, acercándose a su amigo.

Finn se sentó de mala gana para encararlo, haciendo visibles sus ojeras, barba sin afeitar, cabello despeinado, entre otras cosas.

- Hola, Puck... - lo saludó sin precisamente entusiasmo en el tono de voz.

El judío tomó asiento a su lado, y dejó descansar sus manos sobre su mentón mientras examinaba de arriba abajo a su mejor amigo. No iba a mentir, le daba lástima. Nunca pensó que lo iba a encontrar así. Lo que menos pensó, sin duda, es que él se dejaría influenciar por las experiencias de los demás y pusiera en duda el verdadero amor de la mujer de sus sueños. Todo era de lo más dramático, y en otras ocasiones, Puck se aseguraría de estar lejos de toda la angustia que fuera posible, sin embargo, su hermano estaba sufriendo, y dolería incluso ignorarlo en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - inquirió, aunque sabiendo que esa era una pregunta bastante estúpida para formular en esos días... Finn sin duda no podía estar bien.

- Descubrí que los azulejos de mi pared son 57... pensé que eran 56. - respondió éste, a lo que Puck se vio obligado a fingir interés asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Súper... - agregó entonces. Era tal la situación que ya no tenía tema de conversación que sugerir... ninguno sería lo suficientemente bueno como para animarlo.

- Oye... ¿has sabido algo de...? - se atrevió a preguntar Finn de repente.

Puck no necesitó que esa pregunta se concluyera para saber a quién se refería su amigo. Por supuesto que quería saber de Rachel... al parecer, no había otra cosa que le interesara últimamente. El problema era que, en general, Noah no tenía demasiado para contarle de ella, mas en esta ocasión... _sí. _Acababa de recibir noticias de las chicas, y se suponía que debía mantenerlas en secreto... ¿pero tenía entonces que mentirle a su mejor amigo ahora?

- No, nada... lo siento. - replicó intentando ocultar la falsedad de su respuesta... aunque sin éxito.

- Puckerman, conozco esa cara más que nadie... ¿qué me estás ocultando?

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué estaría ocultándote algo yo? - insistió ríendo nerviosamente.

- Es Rachel... por favor, miénteme sobre cualquier cosa menos de Rachel. - le pidió Finn, y Puck pudo notar en su mirada que más que solicitárselo se lo estaba _rogando. _Necesitaba una excusa si no quería arruinarlo todo, y apenas una se le ocurrió, no tardó en soltarla.

- Tienes razón... Se ha ido a Nueva York, amigo. No quería decírtelo porque pensé que la irías a buscar, y sabes que no puedes hacer eso.

-Claro que puedo-dijo Finn, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente después de haber escuchado el paradero de su...del amor de su vida-Y es más... voy a hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Así que... ¿Finn irá a Nueva York esperando encontrar a Rachel cuando ella en realidad está en Las Vegas? jajaja. Supongo que nos espera un divertido desencuentro, ¿no creen? :)<strong>

**Por cierto... ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! Se han multiplicado bastante en estas semanas, y nos pone a ambas muy contentas la respuesta que está teniendo la historia. ¡Ojalá se mantenga igual! :D **

**Será hasta el próximo capítulo :)**

**Faithfully,**

**Mari & Vale.**


	5. Destinos

**Un mes después, ¡nos volvemos a encontrar! Como siempre, les pedimos disculpas por la demora la cual esperamos sepan entender. Cuando escribes una historia de a dos - y encima hay diferencias horarias y rutinas escolares al medio - resulta un poco difícil organizarse para escribirla. Pero en fin, mejor tarde que nunca, ¡disfruten! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes nos pertenecen. Sólo los usamos para entretenernos escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO V<strong>-<strong> Destinos

Un punzante dolor de cabeza atormentó a Rachel la mayor parte de la tarde, por lo que no hizo más que recostarse en su cama apenas y llegaron a la habitación del hotel. Además, el dolor que la embargaba cada vez se sentía más presente y el hecho de estar lejos solo le producía una nostalgia innecesaria. Miró un poco perdida a las chicas, que comenzaron a sacar sus prendas y accesorios de sus valijas, y se preguntó que si tal vez ella decidiera levantarse podría llegar a tener el mismo ánimo que ellas. No le nacía siquiera. Estaba en el lugar equivocado, y en vez de compañía, terminaría siendo un estorbo para sus amigos, aunque la razón por la que estaban ahí no fuera más que por ella.

Tina fue la primera en percatarse de que su amiga aún seguía atada a su sufrimiento, y en un intento de hacerla partícipe del proceso al que todas se meterían antes de una noche de juerga, llamó su atención mostrándole algunos vestidos que había llevado consigo.

-Rachel...-la llamó, acercándose a ella-¿Podrías ayudarme? No sé que vestido ponerme esta noche: ¿el gris o el azul?

Rachel se dignó a mirar las prendas por un momento, pero apenas y pudo apreciar la diferencia de ambas.

Levemente, se encogió de hombros, y volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

¿A quién le importaba lo que ella sentía, después de todo? Ya ni siquiera valía la pena protestar. Desde un principio había expresado todo su dolor, y aun así todos insistieron en sacarla de Lima. ¿Como se suponía que la vida nocturna de Las Vegas la iba a ayudar? Más bien la estaba destrozando con cada minuto que pasaba ahí...

* * *

><p>Finn y Puckerman llegaron al aeropuerto J.F.K. un poco antes de que oscureciera.<p>

El vuelo había sido tedioso, y desde luego, eterno para Finn, que aguardaba inútilmente el momento en el que pudiera verse de nuevo con Rachel. No sabía si podría llegar a besarla, o al menos dirigirle la palabra, pero a él solo le bastaba con verla. Tenía que verla de nuevo. No podía perderse de ese rostro cuando en tan poco tiempo atrás ya iba a ser suyo hasta que la muerte los apartara.

Apenas divisó un taxi libre se aseguró de apoderarse de él antes que nadie, e ingresó a éste con Puck siguiéndolo por detrás. Le dio casi de un grito la dirección del departamento de Rachel al taxista, el cual se vio obligado a arrancar sin rodeos, y su amigo se captó de su evidente impaciencia enseguida.

- Hey, Finn, ¡tranquilízate! - le ordenó dándole un amistoso puñetazo en el brazo.

- ¿Cómo esperas que me tranquilice, idiota? Por fin la podré ver después de todos estos días, lo que menos puedo hacer en este momento es tranquilizarme.

- Claro, claro, ¿pero no crees que la atormentarás un poco si te ve así? ¿No prefieres que mejor tomemos un hotel primero, y nos encargamos de esto mañana? - sugirió, consciente de que ir a ese departamento sería completamente inútil, más aún... el mismo viaje lo era.

- Puck, necesito encontrarla cuanto antes. No dejaré para mañana lo que puedo hacer hoy.

- Claro, ahora te me vienes a poner filosófico. - resopló, resignado.

Al llegar al edificio Finn salió prácticamente disparado del vehículo y entonces fue, por supuesto, el pobre Puck quien tuvo que pagar el recorrido. Sin pausa alguna, el desesperado muchacho presionó el timbre del departamento de Rachel en el portero, esperando impacientemente a que alguien le atendiera.

Los minutos pasaron, unos cuantos intentos más se procesaron, pero ninguno de ellos tuvo éxito... Nadie respondió porque, como bien sabía Puck, nadie estaba en el lugar tampoco.

- Amigo, de veras, vamos a buscar algún hotel o tendremos que dormir en la calle y arriesgarnos a que nos roben hasta los calzones. Ten un poco de piedad con tu mejor amigo, ¿quieres? - le rogó.

- Si no está aquí... ¿dónde está entonces? - se preguntó un confundido Finn.

- ¡Yo qué sé! Si fueras una Rachel a la que tu novio dejó plantada en el altar, ¿dónde te esconderías? - se burló, Finn fulminándolo con la mirada como respuesta.

- Espera...

- Oh no... - temió el judío.

- Creo que sé dónde encontrarla...

* * *

><p>Después de un merecido descanso, una breve visita al spa, y un interminable debate acerca de qué es lo que cada quién debería llevar puesto, las chicas y Kurt salieron de la habitación del hotel con toda la elegancia y el estilo de unas divas. Incluso Rachel, que apenas y se había podido recuperar de su repentina jaqueca, desprendía una luz muy singular. Lamentablemente, todo su interior era como un saco roto y gris. No había nada en él más que cabeza aún seguía en las nubes, pero de alguna manera podía darle la instrucción de caminar a sus piernas. Los cinco pares de tacones, y los impecables zapatos italianos hicieron su desfile hasta el primer casino del lugar que estaba justo cruzando su hotel.<p>

Todos pasaron un buen rato jugando, apostando, y en el caso de Santana y Brittany, ganando algo de dinero.

Todos a excepción de Rachel...

Kurt se acercó y la miró un poco consternado. Afectuosamente, puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, pronto nos vamos a ir de aquí...

Y así fue, al poco tiempo todas desearon salir de aquel casino...para asistir a uno de los shows más famosos de la ciudad.

Alguien ya había reservado en primera fila, pero Kurt nunca pudo sentirse orgulloso de los buenos lugares pues el espectáculo...no era precisamente algo de apreciar con naturalidad. A menos que quisiera verse como un pervertido.

Unos minutos pasaron, y entonces una fila de hombres se posicionó en el escenario. Comenzaron a hacer lo suyo, y Kurt se golpeó varias veces, pues no podía creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Igualmente sorprendida, Rachel abrió los suyos como platos, y decidió hundir su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, deseando así poder sentirse lejos de ese lugar.

-Oh, Dios-Rachel bajó la vista, perturbada, una vez que uno de los bailarines semidesnudos se acercó a ella.

-Si hubiéramos sabido de esto desde un principio, hubiéramos traído a Rachel aquí para su despedida de soltera y no hubiéramos tenido esa aburrida fiesta de té al estilo londinense-comentó Santana.

-Por favor, Santana, no hagas más comentarios, Rachel aún lo está superando-pidió Tina.

-No te preocupes-la tranquilizó ella-Ahora mismo, en lo único que estoy pensando es en como librarme de este bailarín.

Kurt, que estuvo callado y sonrojado en todo momento, miró a sus amigas, y finalmente estalló..

-¡OH, POR FAVOR, QUÍTENME ESTE TRASERO DEL ROSTRO!

Finalmente-para alivio de Rachel y Kurt-todas regresaron a su habitación. Algunas se quitaron los zapatos, otras se desmaquillaron, y otras simplemente se aventaron en la cama.

Rachel fue la primera en hacerlo, y ni siquiera se preocupó por darles las buenas noches a sus amigos.

Se desprendió de sus tacones, y sólo se puso de pie para tomar su bata de dormir y cambiarse.

Una vez más, se dejó caer, y al poco tiempo se durmió.

Cuando la escucharon suspirar entre sueños, Kurt y las chicas se reunieron en el baño para comentar la situación.

-Esto no está funcionando-dijo Kurt-Las Vegas no la está ayudando...

-¡Nos está ayudando a nosotras!-Brittany sonrió.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

-La razón por la que estamos aquí es para que Rachel se despeje-les recordó-Tendremos que estar rezando para que nuestra amiga pueda divertirse...

-Tal vez...el sol pueda animarla-sugirió Mercedes.

-Lo dudo-Kurt suspiró- Últimamente, Rachel parece haberse convertido en vampiro. No le gusta ver la claridad...

-Pero si se encuentra en un lugar paradisiaco...no creo que se niegue-dijo Tina.

Todos se miraron por un momento. ¿Sería aquél un buen destino para Rachel? No perderían nada haciendo la prueba...

* * *

><p>Al llegar al Central Park, después de tomar otro taxi al que Puck también le tocó pagar, Finn corrió hasta el punto en el que creía poder encontrar al amor de su vida... ese lugar que simbolizaba nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Nueva York para ambos como pareja, aquél donde habían tenido su primera cita fuera de Lima.<p>

Una vez allí, la imagen de ese encuentro cubrió su mente: lo preciosa que se veía Rachel - siempre se veía así, claro, pero para ese entonces se había preparado un poco más dada la ocasión, superando los límites de la hermosura hacia los ojos de Finn -, lo honrado que se sentía al caminar tomados de la mano a lo largo del puente y los tantos senderos del parque, y lo fuerte que latía su corazón cada vez que podía tomarse el privilegio de rozar sus labios.

¿Dónde estaba ahora? Recorrió de un lado a otro el Bow Bridge, sin importar cuán patético pudiera verse haciéndolo, y manteniendo la esperanza de divisar la hermosa figura de la joven en algún rincón. Pero no podía... Rachel parecía ser sólo una dulce idea de su mente, imposible de representarse en la realidad. Como un recuerdo lejano, una feliz anécdota que jamás podría repetirse. No estaba en su departamento, no estaba en aquel puente que tanto significaba para los dos... y probablemente en ningún otro lado tampoco.

Finn se agarró de la barandilla del puente, mirando directamente hacia al lago, y sintió como su corazón caía en pedazos más que nunca. ¿Cuándo la encontraría? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Y así lo hiciera algún día... ¿cómo podía estar seguro de que Rachel lo perdonaría, de que siquiera querría ver su cara? Tenía todo el derecho a odiarlo, y lo peor era que esto, irónicamente, sólo hacía que él la amara aun más.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, todas las chicas bajaron a desayunar, y Kurt esperó hasta que Rachel estuviera lista para que ambos tomaran el elevador.<p>

Cuando finalmente salió del baño, decidió que aquél era el momento perfecto para comentarle acerca de los planes que él y sus amigas tenían para ella.

-¿Como estás, estrellita?-inquirió, un poco preocupado.

-Ya no he vuelto a llorar siquiera-Rachel se encogió de hombros-Supongo que eso es bueno...

-¡Es algo genial!-exclamó Kurt-Ya has desperdiciado un océano de lágrimas por Finn Hudson. Era cuestión de tiempo para que pudieras componerte.

-No siento nada, Kurt...

-Lo sé, lo sé, y por eso las chicas y yo te traeremos las ganas de vivir de nuevo...

-Si traen a un asesino es mejor-comentó ella, desanimada.

-¡De ninguna manera!-se negó Kurt-Por suerte, ni las chicas ni yo estamos a favor de la eutanasia. Estaba pensando en algo diferente...

-¿Como qué?

-Una semana en Hawaii...

* * *

><p>Consolar a Finn la noche anterior había sido todo un parto para el infortunado de su amigo Puckerman. Ni hablar de convencerlo para tomar un hotel, pues el muchacho parecía no querer rendirse y estaba dispuesto a buscar a Rachel durante toda la madrugada si eso era necesario. Sin embargo, unas cuantas insistencias tuvieron su efecto, y finalmente el judío pudo encontrarse con un colchón después de aquella larga y pesada búsqueda.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, o mediodía más bien, Puck despertó con una imagen muy poco favorecedora para Finn. El pobre tenía unas profundas ojeras en su rostro, la mirada perdida en la ventana cuya vista daba a gran parte de la ciudad, entre otros aspectos que no hacían más que demostrar la desgracia que había sido la noche para él.

- Eh... Finn... ¿dormiste algo anoche? - se atrevió a preguntar, suponiendo que la respuesta iba a ser todo menos un sí.

- Dormir... Rachel y yo solíamos dormir juntos...

Puck se tapó la cara con las manos, frustrado de que el estado de su mejor amigo no mejorase nunca. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir con esto?

- ¿Y qué haremos hoy?

- La última noche que pasé en Nueva York fue con ella... comprometidos... - continuó, todavía con los ojos clavados en aquella ventana cual autista.

Su compañero comenzó a cansarse... La depresión de Finn avanzaba tan rápido que de seguro iba a volverse contagiosa en cualquier momento. Y Puck no podía correr ese riesgo... ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto.

- Amigo... hay algo que debo decirte... - no obtuvo respuesta alguna, por lo que prosiguió - Resulta que sí sé porque no encontramos a Rachel anoche... - en esta ocasión, Finn sí lo miró - lo he sabido desde un principio, por eso es que intenté quitarte la tonta idea de este viaje apenas se te ocurrió, pero tú por supuesto no me prestaste atención. Finn, ella no está aquí en Nueva York, la verdad verdadera es que... - Los ojos del chico parecían estar ahora más abiertos que nunca, expectantes. Puck resopló. - Está en Las Vegas, con las demás chicas y Kurt.

El judío sabía que ahora le esperaba lo peor... Cientos de reproches de parte de Finn por haberlo traído hasta allí para nada, por haberle mentido, por haberle hecho derrochar dinero como nunca antes - a lo que él se defendería diciendo que aunque sea pagó los taxis -, pero en su lugar, todo lo que hizo el castaño fue ponerse de pie dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias por ser honesto conmigo. ¿Adivina qué? Debemos dejar de perder tiempo aquí, y volar al aeropuerto... nos vamos a Las Vegas.

_Maldición_, pensó Puck.

* * *

><p>-¡Aloha!-exclamó Santana, al ser recibidas por uno de los encargados del complejo de vacaciones que las ayudó a todas con su equipaje amablemente.<p>

-Aloha, señoritas...

Rachel caminó con su maleta, y miró al encargado con tristeza. Ojalá pudiera devolverle la sonrisa .

Se quedó muda, y apenas se acercó para que éste le pusiera un collar de flores que supuestamente la llenaría de alegría, pero aquella luz no le nacía, y ya no tenía caso siquiera protestar.

Al poco tiempo, más encargados llegaron a recibirlas con unas bandejas que llevaban bebidas tropicales. Las fueron repartiendo de una en una, sin embargo, Santana y Brittany tomaron dos a la vez.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, y le ofreció una copa a Rachel.

-No, gracias...

-¡Oh, por favor, no me digas que ni siquiera vas a tomar!-se quejó-¡Apenas y has comido en el avión!

-La comida era horrorosa.

-Y no estoy hablando del avión solamente-continuó Kurt-¡Cada día comes menos!

-¿Y?

-Kurt...¿qué te parece si nos llevamos a Rachel directamente a la playa?-preguntó Tina, quién junto con Mercedes, se acercó al par.

Rachel suspiró al oír aquello, y no precisamente por la intención de las chicas. Hablaban de ella como si no estuviera presente, como si se hubiese convertido en un fantasma de ella misma...lo peor es que ella así se sentía.

Y necesitaba ahogar su pena...

Tal vez las bebidas tropicales podrían ayudarla...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Más desencuentros? Parece que nuestros Finchel están haciendo un tour por el país entero, ¡y separados! xD Por encima de todo... ¿es impresión nuestra o podremos ver un poco de Rachel borracha? Tendremos que esperar al capítulo siguiente, y mientras tanto ojalá nos lleguen más de sus bonitos comentarios por los que por supuesto estamos más que agradecidas :)<strong>

**Faithfully,**

**Vale & Mari.**


End file.
